ice age la segunda cita
by joni342
Summary: bueno esta historia esta basada en mi fic de ice age una cita con shira. En esta historia diego y shira regresan a lugar de su cita para pasar una segunda cita solo que algo susede y bueno lean si quieres ver que pasa
1. Chapter 1

Hola un saludo, he aqui otro fic de ice age. Este estara basado en mi otro fic ( ice age una cita con shira) bueno espero que les guste

Luego de lo suscedido en el fic anterior diego y shira ya eran una hermosa pareja y todo iba bien hasta que a diego se le ocurrio algo

Ya casi era medio dia y todos en la manada estaban en la cueva, menos diego

Con shira

Ella estaba en la cueva, no habia visto a diego y se preocupaba

Shira: hola elli. Dice asercandose a elli

Elli: que tal shira... Se te ofrece algo

Shira: noooo... Bueno si has visto a diego

Elli: no que ya te preocupaste por el ? Dice viendo a shira

Shira: pos si es mi pareja

Elli: pero si tan solo hace 15 minutos que se fue

Shira: enserio... Solo an pasado 15 minutos

Elli: si solo 15... No te preocupes diego sabe cuidarse solo

Shira: baya para mi pasaron unas 4 horas... Que raro

Elli: si no sabia que el amor te hacia perder la nosión del tiempo jejej

Shira: bueno creo que lo esperare

Elli: si aun que si quieres podemos pedirle a manny que lo baya a buscar

Shira: nooo creo que mejor lo espero

En otro lado de la isla con diego

Diego era mas felis que nunca y el acordaba aquella hermosa cita que ambos tubieron

El estaba frente a un lago pensando( autor y adivinen en quien yo creo que es facíl adivinarlo )

Manny: diego que ases aqui. Dice caminando asia diego

Diego: a hola manny... Yo que que ago, pues solo pensaba en. La frace de diego es interrupida por manny

Manny: dejame adivinar, estas pensando en shira

Diego: wow cómo lo supiste ?

Manny: no lo se es algo muy raro no, o tendria que decir obvio

Diego: naaa como que si me la pasara pensando en shira todo en tiempo

Manny: te la pasas pensando en ella desde que la viste

Diego: no seas mentiroso. Dice viendo a manny a los ojos

Manny: no estoy mintiendo es la verdad

Diego: bueno si esta bien si me la paso pensando todo en día en ella

Manny: olvidalo amigo mejor en lugar de pensar el ella ve con ella

Diego: y a donde voy ?

Manny: osea que mejor te pases el resto del día con ella

Diego: bueno si vamos

El se levanta y ambos comiensan a caminar luego de un rato de silencio diego habla de nuevo

Diego: manny recuerdas aquel lugar donde fue mi cita con shira

Manny: jejeje si lo recuerdo bien

Diego: que es tan gracioso

Manny: que recuerdo que unas horas antes de tu cita con shira tú olvidaste dónde quedaba el lugar

Diego: pues para mi no fue gracioso

Manny: para mi si... Y por que me preguntas eso

Diego: es que pensaba que shira y yo podiamos ir de nuevo a ese lugar

Manny: bueno amigo esa es tu desición pero es buena idea

Mas tarde manny y diego regresan a la cueva y diego se disponia a comentarle a shira su "gran idea"

Diego: hola shira ya llege. Dice asercandose a ella

Shira: hola amorcito, en dónde estabas ? Dece asercandose a diego

Diego: pues en la laguna y tú

Shira: yo esperando que volviera mi shira aserca mas adiego

Diego: y bueno yo estaba pensando en... Recuerdas aquel lugar en la montaña com aquella vista al mar

Shira: si lo recuerdo bie... Por que ?

Diego: te gustaria ir ?

Shira: tí y yo una noche a solas me parese una buena idea

Diego: si respecto a a sola le comente a manny en el camino y dijo que si el y elli podian venir con nosotros. Dice algo apenado

Shira: bueno pue esntonses seremos 4

Diego: y tambien ira morita

Shira: seremos 5 pues

Diego: y sid tambien. Decia mas apenado

Shira: bien somos 6 entonses

Diego: bueno basicamente toda la mannada ira

Shira: bueno sabes que, de cualquier forma si quiero ir con tigo

Diego: uuuuf pense que te molestarias

Shira: por que... Por haber invitado a toda la manada hay diego somos familia por que abria de molestarme

Diego: si tienes razón, mi hermosa gatita. Dice asercandose a shira para darle un beso

Shira: alto alto, antes de que te bese que te he dicho sobre que me digas gatita

Diego: que te encanta que te diga eso. Decia poniendo cara de inocente

Shira: si... Que diga no

Diego: hay porfa solo un besito

Shira: jajaja aver dejame ver nop

Diego: gracias shira... Espera que no

Shira: era broma riete amargado

Diego: jaja muy chistosa tu broma shira

Shira: bueno y a que hora piensan salir de aqui

Diego: si me das en beso te lo digo. Dice viando a shira a los ojos

Shira: mmmmm creo que mejor le pregunto a manny

Diego: ashhh por que, por que

Mientras diego alega por su fallido intento shira se abalansa contra el y luego ambos se besan muy profundamente

Diego queda mudo

Shira: bueno ahora dime

Diego: al atardeses... Asi podemos ver la puesta del sol

Shira: me parese bien amor

Diego: otro bechito

Shira: mas tarde

Shira se alega de diego y el se levanta del suelo y ambos salen de la cueva para poder esperar la hora de ir a aquel lugar

Bueno eso fue el primer capíptulo espero que les haya gustado y bueno dejen sus reviews y hata el proxímo capítulo


	2. Chapter 2: vuelta equivocada

Hola y un saludo a todos, bueno el día de hoy les traigo el segundo capítulo de esta historia ya saben espero que les guste y les agradesco por sus reviwes

Con diego y shira

Luego de que ambos salieron de la cueva diego se sintio un poco apenado por haber invitado a toda la manada

Luego llego la hora de partir y todos los animales partieron. Diego y shira caminaban un poco adelante de los demas

Shira: recuerdas bien el camino. Dice viendo a diego

Diego: hay por favor claro que si por que ?

Shira: por que si mal no recuerdo la ultima ves que venimos aqui olvidaste el camino

Diego: yo no como crees

Shira: por que manny me lo conto. Dice viendo a diego a los ojos

Diego: jejej si ok lo olvide

Mientras tanto manny y los demas caminaban atras y ya no podian ver a diego y shira

Elli: no se nos adelanten tanto. Dice en voz alta

Manny: dejalos elli... Tal ves quieran un tiempo a solas

Elli: bueno tienes razón

Con diego y shira

Ellos seguian caminando y diego intentaba recordar el camino

Shira: recuerdas ese día tú y yo a solas. Dice viendo a diego

Diego: si lo recuerdo bien gatita

Shira: y dale con eso... Por que me dices agtita

Diego: por que eres la mas hermosa gatita que yo he visto. Dice poniendo una cara muy tierna

Shira ella se abalanza sobre diego y ambos quedan dentro de unos arbustos

Diego: ok ya no te digo gatita

Shira:a pues ahora ya lo dijiste asi que enfrenta las consecuensias

Luego shira besa a diego muy apasionadamente y ambos sierran los ojos y quedan perdidos en el beso

Ellos no se percataron de que los demas los estaban alcansando y sid benia comiendo moras en todos los arbusto

Diego: otro becho porfa

Shira: hay solo por que te quiero

Shira besa a diego de nuevo pero esta ves sid los estaba observando

Sid: hay que linda pareja. Dice al ver a shira sobre diego

Diego: sid que haces aqui. Dice al ver que sid los observaba

Shira: si sid que haces aqui

Sid: a bueno yo ya me iva si quieren continuen. Dice retitandoce

Diego: y bueno que opinas

Shira: de que ?

Diego: continuamos con el beso

Shira: mejor despues... Hay que encontrar un lugar mejor

Diego: si tienes razón

Ambos se levantan y continuan caminando pero ahora ellos son los que se quedan atras tan atras que no podian ver a los demas

Shira: y los demas... A donde fueron

Diego: a probablemente se nos adelantaron

Shira: bueno ojola y si recuerdes el camino jajaja

Diego: de que te ries

Shira: es que ya me imajino la cara que pusiste cuando olvidaste el camino

Diego: pues pa mi no fue nada gracioso

Shira: ok lo siento

Con manny y los demas luego de caminar un rato ellos llegan a una parte donde se dividian los caminos

Elli: ahora por donde

Manny: es por la derecha. Dice señalando con su trompa

Elli: bueno no crees que deberiamos esperar a diego y shira

Manny: yo creo que ellos son los que van adelante

Elli: bueno sigamos

Con diego y shira

Ellos siguen caminando hasta que tambien llegan a donde se dividen los caminos

Shira: y ahora por donde ?

Diego: pues por la izquierda... creo

Ambos comiensan a caminar

Shira: seguro que es por aqui. Dice viendo a diego

Diego: si estoy muy muy seguro. Dice con una cara de no muy seguro

Shira: buenos bamos

Mas tarde con manny y los demas

Manny: bueno por fin llegamos

Elli: si pero y diego y shira. Dice al ver que ellos aun no han llegado

Manny: pues ya vendran... En todo caso deben estar buscando algo de comer o algo asi

Elli: aaaa si deben estar buscando comida

Mas tarde con diego y shira

Ellos caminaron por un rato puesta arriba

Diego: bueno creo que ya llegamos

Shira: si este lugar es muy bello

Ambos atrabiesan unos matorrales y se en

Se encuentran en un lugar completamente diferente

Diego: este no es el lugar

Shira: no no lo es. Dice viendo a diego

Ellos se encontraban en un lagar que en lugar de tener una vista al mar tenia una vista a un lado de la isla

Diego: hay no puede ser

Shira: y por que no

Diego: te traje al lugar equivocado

Shira: si pero no estamos perdidos solo hay que volver

Diego: si tienes razón

Mas tarde luego de dar un par de vueltas y terminar en el mismo lugar

Shira: ok si estamos perdidos

Diego: por que, shira lo siento

Shira: pues yo no

Diego: y por que no

Shira: por que almenos estamos a solas y este lugar tambien tienen buena vista

Diego: si estas en lo sierto

Shira: pues por que no pasamos la noche aqui y luego buscamos a los otros

Diego: si eso quieres estoy de acuerdo

Luego diego besa a shira por un buen rato antes de quedarse dormidos y muy juntos

Bueno esto es todo por hoy espero que los haya gustado ya saben dejen sus reviews y hasta la proxima cuidense


	3. Chapter 3

Hola, un saludo a todos, bueno el día de hoy les traigo el tercer capítulo de esta historia ya saben espero que les guste y les agradesco por sus reviews. Bueno los dejo con el capítulo de hoy

Mientras que diego y shira la pasaban bien al otro lado de la isla los demas pensaron que podian estar en problemas

Elli: no crees que ya debieron aver llegado

Manny: si pero ya es muy tarde para salir a buscarlos

Elli: y entonses que acemos ?

Manny: eperar a mañana... Y recuerda que diego esta con shira puede que no se... A lo mejor se separaron a propocito

Elli: si a lo mejor... Bueno descansa

Manny: tu igual descansa

A la mañana siguiente con diego y shira

Ellos estaban durmiendo juntos y diego estaba sobre shira. Se podia notar que ambos estaban muy a gusto, pero al no estar en la cueva el solo los despierta mas temprano de lo normal

En eso shira se da la vuelta y tumba a diego por un lado

Diego: ahahaha que. Diego cae a la nieve

Shira: mmm que paso ? Dice despertandose

Diego: no se me tumbaste quiza. Dice levantandose

Shira: yo... como si estaba dormida. Dice lavantandoce tambien

Diego: no se tal ves te volteaste o yo que se pero no importa... Hola

Shira: hola diego que tal dormiste ?

Diego: pues muy bien hasta que cai en lo frio de la nieve

Shira: jajaj lo siento... Bueno ahora si busquemos a los otros

Diego: bueno y en dónde empesamos ?

Shira: no se si tal ves pudieramos ver desde un lugar elevado

Ambos ven a su alrrededor en busca de un lugar por donde puedan ver el panorama

Diego: pues no veo no in lugar

Shira: no yo tampoco

Ambos no se percataban que

justo detras de ellos hay un montaña desde donde podrian ver

Shira: que tal ese lugar. Dice viendo hacia atras

Diego: cual lugar. Dice aun sin darce cuenta

Shira: ese. Dice voltenado la cabeza de diego con su pata

Diego: a ese... Bueno vamos

Ambos comiensan a caminar hacia la montaña

Mientras tanto con manny y los demas

Sid: diego, shira repetia varias veces

Manny: esto es inutil... Si tan solo pudieramos ver desde un lugar mas alto

Morita: y que tal si vamos a esa montaña. Dice señalando la misma montaña hacia dónde va diego y shira

Manny: si buena idea vamos

Ellos comiensan a caminar hacia la montaña

Mientras tanto con diego y shira

Diego: baya no parecia quedar tan lejos

Shira: tan lejos como asi ?

Diego: que ya llevamos caminando unas 4 horas y aun no llegamos

Shira: en realidada yo creeo que solo emos caminado por 30 minutos

Diego: deveras ?

Shira: si poco mas poco menos

Diego: wow que raro

Shira: bueno tal ves podamos acelerar el paso

Diego: no ahora no

Shira: bueno adios tortuga. Ella comiensa a corre

Diego: dios por que me haces esto a mi. Dice antes de salir tras de shira

Mas tarde

Gracias a la tecnica de shira de salir corriendo ambos llegan en menos tiempo

Diego jadeaba un poco ya que se habia cansado y shira bueno ella se reia un poco de diego

Shira: no puede ser en realidad te cansaste ?

Diego: no es solo que tome el camino mas largo entonses tube que correr mas rápido para poder alcansarte

Shira: si como no... Pues yo vi solo un camino

Diego: en serio ?

Shira: si pero bueno ahora a subir la mantaña

Diego: esta montañota...

Shira observa a diego a los ojos

Diego:... Esta la la subo sin dificultad

Shira: bueno entonses a subir

Ambos comiensan a subir la montaña para intentar ubicar algun lugar

Mas tarde luego de un par de horas subiendo la montaña diego y shira llegan a la sima

Diego: bueno llegamos

Shira: si ahora veamos si podemos reconocer algo

Manny: diego, shira por fin los encontramos

Diego: manny hola amigo

Elli: hola diego hola shira

Sid: que les paso chicos nos tenian preocupados

Diego: aaa solo dimos una vuelta equivocada pero estamos bien

Shira: si estamos bien

En eso sid pisa un pedazo de nieve que aun no se abia compactado lo que causa que toda la nieve comiense a caer en una abalancha.

Manny: sid que el lo que has echo

Luego la sima en la que ellos estaban tambien comiensa a caer con ellos arriba de la nieve. Todos iban gritando ya que no paraban de caer y cada ves aceleraban mas

Continuara

Bueno eso fue todo por hoy espero que les haya gustado y ya saben dejen sus reviews y hasta el sig cap cuidense


	4. Chapter 4

Hola a todos, bueno aun no estoy en mi casa pero creeo que tengo timpo para subir este capitulo asi que espero que todos hayan pasado una feliz navidad. Y aqui los dejo con el cap de hoy

Luego de que se produciera la avalancha nadie podia hacer nada mas que buscar de donde sujetarse

Ellos desendian cada ves mas y mas y cada ves ancansaban mas velocidad, asta que llegaron a una saliente que quedaba en forma de rampa lo que hace que todos salgan volando y aterricen algo fuerte

Shira: estas bien diego ? Dice levantandoce del suelo y viendo a diego

Diego: que estoy en el cielo. Dice con la vsta algo perdida

Shira: no no estas bien. Dice al ver que diego alucina

Diego: que es lo que paso ?

Manny: aver caimos de una montaña por poco morimos y todo fue culpa de sid

Diego: estas bien shira ?

Sid: haaaay cuator patas, una colo aun estoy vivo sigo con vida. Gritaba de alegria

Shira: si pero no lo estaras dentro de poco

Sid solamente traga saliva

Diego: tranquila mira por lomenos logramos encontrar a los otros

Manny: si diego tiene razón... Aunque tambien quiero desnucar a sid pero desués de todo me agrada

Shira: bueno si almenos estamos bien

En eso una roca bastante grande se desprende y va a caer sobre shira

Diego: shira cuidado. Dice lanzandoce sobre ella

Luego la roca cae sin golpear a nadie pero deja un gran hueco en el hielo

Shira queda abajo de diego y el arriba de ella XD. El solo sonrrie

Shira: uffff eso si que estubo serca

Diego: si lo estubo

Elli: entan bien.

Manny: y morita... Donde esta

Morita: aqui. Dice sacando su trompa de un monton de nieve

Luego diego y shira se levantan del suelo y el hielo en el que estaban se comiensa a agrietar formando un circulo al rededor de ellos

Diego: no te muevas. Dice viendo el suelo

Shira: que crees que ago... Bailar sobre el hielo

Luego el hielo deja de agrietarce

Diego y shira se ven uno al otro y ambos comiensan a reirse

Diego: jajajajaj por poco

Shira: jejejejej

Ambos se reian de la alegrie y en eso el hielo se rompe y ambos caen al basio

Elli: diego shira: girta al ver que ambos desparecieron el el hielo

Manny: alto. Dice deteniendola

Elli: debemos ayudarlos

Manny: si pero no quieres ir abjo

Morita: y que hay ahi abjo

Manny: no quieres saberlo mucho menos verlo

Mientras tanto con diego y shira

Ellos por suerte abian caido en una laguna del mundo de los dinosaurios. Ambos quedarom empapados y un poco adolorido

Diego: hay que mala pata

Shira: en donde estmos. Ellos no se han dado cuenta de donde estaban ya que unos arbustos cubrian todo

Diego: averiguemoslo

Luego ambos salen de los arbustos y diego se queda con cara de ( hay no de nuevo )mientras que shira se queda sorprendida al ver que habia un mundo distinti

Shira: dime que estoy desmallada y esto no es nada mas que un sueño

Diego: pues no estas desmallada y esto es real

Shira: era lo que me temia... Que es aqui

Diego: es una larga historia

Shira: ya habias estado aqui ?

Diego: sip una ves

Shira: y por que no me lo habias dicho ?

Diego: acaso me lo hubieses creído ?

Shira: mmmm tal ves no

Diego: ves por eso no te lo dije

En eso un rujido se escucha detras de ellos. Luego ambos se voltean y ven para arriba

Diego: genial un viejo amigo

Shira: ahora que hacemos ?

Diego: pues correr. Dice gritando

Luego ambos comiensan a correr entre la selva

Continuara

Bueno eso fue todo por hoy espero que les haya gustado, algo corto lo se pero por mi viaje y la navidad no he tenido mucho tiempo. Bueno hasta el próximo capítulo y espero que hayan pasado una feliz navidad cuidense

A y una cosa he estado pensando hacer un fic en donde diego y shira sean adolecentes pero no se si les gustatria bueno si si diganme y yo les digo cual sera la historia bueno hasta el sig cap :)


	5. Chapter 5 un viejo amigo

Hola saludos, bueno hoy les traigo un capítulo más de esta historia. Ya saben espero les guste y les agradesco por sus reviews

Mientras que manny y los demas pensaban como poder ayudar a diego y a shira ellos dos corrian de u depredador bastante hambriento

Ellos corren saltan unas rocas hasta que llegan a un acantilado

Diego: hay no sin salida. Dice al ver que el acantilado es bastante grande y no se puede trepas

Shira: que hacemos ahora

Ambos se voltean a escuchar un rujido

Diego: shira te amo. Dice como despidiendose

Shira arroja una piedra al acantilado y escucha que abajo hay agua

Shira: lo siento amigo pero nosotros no estamos en el menú

Diego: que vas a hacer

Shira: saltemos

Diego: si buena idea

Ambos corren y logran saltar dandoce un buen chapuson Antes de que el dino pueda morderlos

Luego ambos nadan para la orilla y salen del agua

Diego: como odio tener que saltar al una laguna de la cual no estoy seguro cual profunda es

Shira: y que acaso no te agrada nadar un poco

Diego: arriba en casa y con tigo a mi lado si... Pero aqui no

Shira: bueno y como subimos de nuevo. Dice viendo arriba

Diego: no se... Quizá podamos encontrar un lugar si logramos hayar un refugio

Shira: bueno tu ya estubiste aqui... Por donde

Diego: yo no se fue hace un tiempo y ademas fue alguien mas quien nos guio... Pero debeos movernos

Shira: si pero no me alejare mas de 30 centimetros de ti

Luego ambos comiensan a caminar sin tener la menor idea de a dónde ivan. Luego de un rato de caminar ellos se topan con alguien

Diego: sabes aqui nacio morita

Shira: en serio

Book: si aqui fue. Decia escondido en unos árboles y con una vor terrorifica

Shira: desde cuando ablan los árboles

Diego: no lo se tú igual lo escuchaste. Dece intentando ve ver de donde provenian la voz

Book: si yo igual lo escuche. Dice en medio de diego y shira

Diego: shhhh dijamé escuchar...

Book: como quieras. Dice en voz baja

Shira: y ese quien es ? Dice viendo a book

Diego: el nadie solo es book... Book eres tu. Dice reaccionando

Book: que yo recuerde si soy yo... Y dime que te trae a este hermoso lugar

Shira: yo lo llamaria peligorso

Book: huuuuuy y quien es la chiquita caza nova. Dice golpeando levemente a diego con el codo

Diego: ella es shira, y shira el es book

Book: baya te dejo de ver un tiempo y mira ya andas con una chiquia y es muy sexy

Diego: y baya que lo es... Oye pero de que estas ablando

Book: si disculpa mis modales pero no todas las visitas sobreviven... Soy book. Dice besando la pata de shira

Shira: hola yo soy shira

Diego: dime puedes ayudarnos

Book: a que

Shira: a volver a arriba

Book: lo siento pero ya no hay salida... La ultima que habia la desmorone accidentalmente apropocito

Shira: entonces dices que no hay forma de volver

Book: de echo hay una maestra pero es casi un suicidio

Diego: y cual es esa salido

Book: el volcan llega hasta la cima tal vez si logran entrar a una de las cuevas llegen arriba

Shira: si llegaremos echos carbon

Book: tranquila esa cosa esta inactiva desde hace unos años... No explotara

En eso se escucha un rujido a lo lejos

Book: baya parece que el olor a carne fresca atrae a barios amigos

Shira: debemos buscar refugio

Diego: si antes de acabar siendo una presa

Shira: baya ahora se lo que se ciente ser la presa y no el depredador

Diego: si no es nada agradable

Book: ok si creeo que es mejor irnos de aqui vamos siganme les precentare a unos amigos

Luego todos comiensan a caminar y el primer problema de diego y shira es el hambre

Shira: book ahy algo de comer por aqui ?

Book: no me temo que aqui la comida son ustedes

Diego: que estas bien amor

Shira: si estoy bien hambrienta tanto que me comeria una hoja de lo que sea

Book: me temo que hasta las flores son venenosas las frutas te provocan paralicis y las vejetales un infarto

Shira: y que ahy algo aqui que no quiera matarnos

Book: si respira, camina, o tiene ojos no... Ahora si no se mueve o es un cadaber si por que la pregunta

Shira: curiosodad. Dicea en un todo sarcastico

Book: no se angustien ya casi llegamos a un lugar seguro

Diego: si seguro significa estar muerto no lo dudo

Shira: baya nunca pense que viviria para ver esto

Book: rápido sigan no pierdan el paso que se los comen

Shira: si que gran motivación

Todos sigen caminando

Bueno eso fue todo por hoy esperp que les haya gustado y ya saben dejen sus reviews y hasta el sig cap


	6. Chapter 6

Hola a todos, bueno hoy traigo un capítulo mas de esta historia. Espero que les guste y les agradesco a todos por sus revierw

Con manny y los demas

Ellos estaban arriba pensando en como sacar a sus amigos de en mundo de los dinosaurios

Manny: ok que piensan bajamos y los buscamos o esperamos a que ellos salgan

Elli: yo digo que vallamos a ayudarlos

Manny: ok y tu sid que opinas

Sid: a pues debemos ayudarlos

Manny: ok crash, eddie que popinan

Crash: a yo tengo que quedarme a proteger la cueva

Eddie: y yo puedo cuidar a morita

Decian ambos y se les notaba que sentian algo de miedo por la idea de regresar a mundo dino

Mientras tanto con siego y shira

Ellos caminaron un rato siguiendo a buck aun que no muy seguros de a donde se dirigiam no les quedaba de otra

Shira: cuanto nos falta para llegar

Buck: unas 4 horas por que

Shira: cuatro hora. Dice un poco sorprendida

Buck: es broma ya casi llegamos

Shira: que gran sentido del humor... Idiota. Dice con un tono sarcastico

Luego de un rato mas buck y sus amigos llegan a una cueva dis que segura

Bouk: ok ya llegamos dejen que les presente a unos amigos

Diego: hay mas personas aqui abajo ?

Buck: si vengan ellos son dixi y tricxi. Dice señalando don craneos de dinosaurio que estaban puestos en unas estacas

Shira: ok cuando dijiste amigos pense el personas de verdad que esten con vida

Buck: lo siento chiquita pero de esos no hay aqui

Shira: baya que esta loco de remate

Diego: y eso no es nada lo hubieras visto cuando se poso a hablar con una roca

Shira: y a el que le paso

Diego: se le perdio el cerebro o algo asi

En eso el estomago de shira truena era ovio que ella estaba hambrienta

Shira: tengo mucha hambre

Diego: ok espera vere que puedo hacer

Buck: que pasa mamiferos nesecitan algo

Diego: si comida algo que no sea venenoso y que no sean frutas o vegetales

Buck: mmm aver dejame pensar... Tu quieres carne pues a lo mejor puedes robar la presa de algun dinisaurio

Diego: o a lo mejor yo me convierto el la presa de algun dinisaurio

Buck: bueno es una apuesta ven vemos si tenemos suerte

Diego: ok shira te quedas aqui o nos acompañas

Shira: mejor los acompaño

Luego todos salen de la cueva y tienen suerte ya que encuentran los a un dinisaurio algo pequeño y logran cazarlo luego lo arrastran a la cueva

Shira: ok no se a que sepan los dinisaurios pero se ve rico

Diego: almenos no moriremos de hambre

Luego ambos enpiensan a comer

Shira: la carne esta un poco dura pero no esta mal

Diego: no no esta mal

Ambos comen y luego cae la noche

Shira: creo que me ire a dormir

Diego: ok descansa gatita yo me quedare un rato despierto

Shira: como quieres

Shira se va a un rincon de la cueva se echa en el suelo y no tarda muco para quedarce dormida. Diego solo la observaba desde lejos

Buck: baya que es una chica muy sexy no

Diego: se que lo es... Pero ya te dije que no molestes

Buck: como quieras caza nova pero se te nota en los ojos que tu quieres con ella

Diego: que oye es mi pareja

Buck: y eso te da mas derecho... Mira tu solo acercate a ella y dile que hay algo el ella que te seduce y luego cuando ella este lo bastenta...

Diego: ok para para... No debo seguir los consejos amorosos de alguien que tiene por pateja a una piña

Buck: oye no seas rasiata eres macho a payaso me ofendes

Diego: yo solo decia

Buck: no solo te estoy dando consejos para que sea tuya y mira

Diego: ok baya ya feu suficiente, sera mejor que me valla a dormir

Buck: ok pero mira de aquel lado de la cueva hay un espacio en el que nadie los vera por si acaso

Diego: si como no. Dice alegandoe de buck luego el se va hacia donde esta shira y se acuesta a la par suya

Shira: que pasa diego. Dice medio adormitada

Diego: a nada duerme gatita

Shira: buenas noches diego. Dice antes de darle un pequeño beso y luego se queda dormida ya que diego le acarisia el lomo con su pata y luego el tambien se queda dormido

Al día siguiente

Buck: dispierten par de tortolos que si quieren volver tenemos mucho que caminar

Diego: mmmm si yo quiero el pescueso

Diego y shira dormian muy profundamente y se veian muy tiernos cuando estaban juntos

Buck: bueno no puedo hacer nada... Mejor dejemoslo dormir un tato mas que opinas dixi... Si yo pienso lo mismo... Se deben estar muy cansados... Oye no seas mal pensado

Pasan las horas y ni diego ni shira despiertan

Shira: buenos días amor. Dice despertandoce

Diego: hola shira

Buck: ok al fin despiertan espero que hayan dormido ya que hoy tenemos mucho por delante

Shira: y tu que haces aqui

Diego: si que haces aqui buck

Buck: yo solo los observaba cómo dormian y se veian tan tiernos

Shira: no observaste toda la noche. Pregunta algo molesta

Buck: no me fui cuando diego comenso a besarte

Diego: jeje estaba soñando y que buen sueño

Shira: y que soñabas ?

Diego: a yo con tigo... Pero te juro que no era nada malo

Buck: ok despierten bien que tenemos que recorrer por lo menos la mutad del camino para legar en unos días

Shira: que tan lejos esta

Buck: no es lo lejos es lo peligorso de echo dixi perdio la vida en ese camino... Verdar dixi. Dice viendo el craneo

Diego: bueno mejor vamonos

Shira: te digo algo diego

Diego: se lo que quieras

Shira: yo igual soñe con tigo. Dice un poco sonrrojada ya que ella estaba recordando su sueño

Diego: a si y de que se trataba

Shira: te lo dire luego... Mejor vamonos. Ella sale de la cueva

Diego: oye espera...

Buck: eso es buena señal compadrrrreee

Diego: que cosa

Buck: que sueñe con tigo significa que si...

Diego no alcansa a escuchar

Diego: oygan esperen... Mire ahora estoy solo hablando solo mejor me voy. El tambien sale de la cueve y todos comiensan a caminar ya que es un largo camino

Bueno amigos eso fue todo por hoy espero que les haya gustado. Bueno hasta el sig cap y cuidense

Tambien les deseo un faeliz año nuevo a todos. Les deceo lo mejor que se la pasen bien. Bueno hasta el sig cap


	7. Chapter 7: el sofnifero letal

Hola un saludo a todos, bueno hoy vengo con un capítulo más de esta historia. Quiero agradecerles por sus reviwes y bueno como ya sabran espero que les guste

Con diego y shira

Ellos abian comensado una caminata que buck solia decirle ahcia la muerte pero eso no asustaba a diego ni a shira ya que pensaban que todo eran invenciones de el loco cerebro de su amigo

Shira: y que tan lejos queda la subida

Buck: a unos dos días quizá pero no estoy seguro

Diego: y dime amoscito en que soñabas

Shira: a quien yo... Nada solo con tigo. Dice con un tono de voz raro

Diego: mmm si tu dices... Sabes cuando llegemos arriba...

Buck: si es que sobrevivimos por que de lo contrario no llegaran

Diego: oye tienes un gran potencial al dar tus fraces de motivación

Buck: si ya se asi como... Cuidado con ese dinosaurio. Dice gritando

Diego: si esas

Buck: no eserio cuidado

Diego y shira voltean a ver y observan a un dinosaurio luego ambos salen corriendo y en dino detras de ellos

Shira: por donde

Diego: yo que voy a saber

Buck: aqui ocultense rápido. Dice entre unos arbustos

Ellos corren y se easconden en los arbustos esperando no ser vistos o devorados vivos

Shira: no puediste encontrar un escondite mejor

Diego: si algo como una cueva

Buck: shhhh no agan ruido

El dinosaurio los busca y parece que se va de largo pero olfatea el aire y luego aranca los arbustos con su boca dejando a diego shira y buck al descubierto

Diego: esto no es bueno

Buck busca algo y encuertra unas frutas

Buck: no respiren. Dice antes de arrogar las frutas a la buca del dinisaurio luego de que se las traga cae desmayado

Shira: esta muerto. Dice acercandoce a el dino

Buck: no solo esta drogado y en un profundo sueño

Diego: que le arrojaste

Buck: estas pequeñas moras tienen una droga letal y este amigo esta dormido y soñando algo

Shira: baya yo que pense que era nuestro final

Buck: no simpre y cuando yo este alerta estaran bien. Dice antes de comer sin querer una de las moras

Diego: que has echo

Buck: ay diablos. El tambien cae desmayado

Shira: genial la unica persona que conoce el camino y mira esta dormido

Diego: sera mejor que nos lo llevemos con nosotros

Shira: si vamonos este lugar es muy peligroso

Diego se yeva a buck en su lomo mientras ambos buscan un lugar en donde puedan estar seguros

Buck: oye se que estoy mal... Pero que pelo tan suabe tienes. Dice antes de volber a caer dormido

Diego: baya que le afecto en cerebro

Shira: si no solo ya estaba loco... Ahora no recordara ni quien es

Diego: pues espero recuerde el camino por que si no nos quedaremos aqui y no quiero morir

Shira: no moriremos... Por lo menos no hoy

Diego: que te parece esa cueva. Dice viendo una cueva que queda en alto

Shira: si esta en alto y parece segura... Ven vamos trepa. Ella salta y trepa la roca muy fácil mente

Diego: baya no puedes darme una manita... Ayudame a subir

Shira: solo usa las garras

Luego diego trepa con dificultad pero logra subir. Y el pobre de buck sigue soñando con alguna locura

En eso pasan las horas y buck no despierta. Luego pasan mas horas y nada y haci hasta que comiensa a oscurecer cada vez mas y mas hasta que cae la noche

Diego: baya que es un buen sofnifero eso que comio

Shira: si espero y este bin para mañana... Arriba deben estar preocupados

Diego: si ya quiero volber a casa... Extraño casa en especial nuestro monticulo de nieve en donde dormimos

Shira: bueno almenos estamos juntos. Dice dandole un beso a diego

Diego: en eso estas en lo cierto... Pero lamento traerte aqui

Shira: pues yo no

Diego: no y por que no

Shira: por que estos días hicimos cosas que no solemos hacer

Diego: como asi ?

Shira: me refiero a que hemos escalado corrido por nuestras vidas y hasta conoci a un loco de mente desquisiado

Buck: loco si... Diesquiciado no. Dice antes de volber a quedar noqueado

Diego: si sabes eso no se hace en todas las citas

Shira: si es la cita mas emocionante que he tenido

Diego: si eso creo hemos echo muchas cosas divertidas y peligrosas eh

Shira: si... Aunque nos falta algo. Dice con una mirada rara

Diego: y que nos falta... Tirarnos de un acantilado hacia un lago del cual no conocemos su profundidad

Shira: esa ya anoche recuerda. Platanaso que nos dimos en el agua

Diego: aaaa ya me acorde... Entonces nos falta nadar en un lago de acido cianurico

Shira: no seas menso me refiero a otra cosa

Diego se queda pensando pero no le atina a que se refiere shira

Diego: pues no se a que te refieres

Shira: piensalo bien arriba hemos tenido oportunidades pero siempre nos esta fregando o sid o cresh y eddie o alguien mas... Ya sabes de lo que te hablo

Diego: no aun no

Shira: bueno como digas creo que me ire a dormir diego

Diego: ok yo tambien

Ambos se acuestan en el suelo y diego intenta de pensar y luego de un rato creo que lo descubrio

Diego: a ya se de que me hablas shira

Shira: zzzz rrrrr zzzz. Ella esta dormida profundamente

Diego: oye no puede ser ya te quedaste dormida... Bueno en fin. El se acuesta al lado de shira y luego de un rato tambien se duerme

Bueno eso fue todo por hoy espero que les haya gustado ya saben dejen sus reviews y hasta el sig cap. A y no se solo es una idea pero estoy pensando ya en una secuela de espiando por amor y esta historia pero no estoy seguro. Bueno adios y cuidense


	8. Chapter 8: por fin a solas

Hola a todos, bueno hoy les traigo un capítulo mas de esta historia ya saben espero que les guste

A la mañana siguiente el sol alumbra ambos mundos haciendo que un par de sables despierten

Diego: aahhhh ya es de día o estoy soñando

Shira: mmeeee yo creo que ya es de día... Ve aca. Luego shira le da un beso a diego

Diego: y nuestro amigo drogadicto donde esta

Shira: no lo se juraria averlo dejado ahi. Dice al ver que buck no esta con ellos

Buck: se les perdio algo

Shira: si buck desaparecia... Que diga buck estás bien aun recuerdad todo

Buck: no lo se soló me acuerdo que de pronto me senti en otra dimención. Dice con cara de loco

Diego: si esta bien... Ok ahora por que no nos vamos

Shira: si buena idea continuemos... Ya empese a extrañar a los otros... Incluyendo a sid

Buck: ok mamiferos entonses siganme

Luego todos bajan de la cueva y comiensan a seguir a buck ellos no sabian si ivan a la dirección correcta pero no quedaba de otra

Diego: a shira ya se de que me estabas hablando anoche

Shira: a ya me acorde... Si que eres algo lento para enterder cuando uno te está hablando en clave

Diego: bueno quizá si ubiese sabido la clave

Shira: yo creo que era obvio que era lo unico que nos faltaba

Buck: alto todo el mundo

Diego: que pasa ahora

Buck: tendremos que buscar la manera de pasar esto. Dice al ver un río de acido cianurico que ademas estaba muy alto

Diego: baya hablando de lo que nos faltaba

Shira: por eso te digo que seas pocitivo asi no nos traeras mala suerte

Diego: y ahora que... Por donde pasabos

Buck: que tal por ahi. Dice señalando un tronco que pasaba arriba del río mortal

Shira: si claro en ese tronquito... No creo que no aguante

Buck: si solo pasemos uno por uno... Yo primero

Buck camina cuidadosamente y logra llegar al otro extremo del río

Shira: si pero no has pensado que nosotros somas más grandes y por definición mas pesados que tu. Le grita a buck

Diego: bueno si no hay de otra... Ve tu shira

Shira: y por que yo primero

Diego: por que ahora esa pedaso de madera aun aguanta y para cualdo pase el ultimo saber como estara

Shira: ok yo voy... Tu pedes solo no pienses que si caes moriras derretida

Shira comiensa a pasar por el trónco y cuando más camina se oye que la madera podrida se agrieta pero aun asi llega al otro lado

Buck: bien echo maestrrrraaa ahora tu dieguin es completamente seguro

Diego: no me llames asi. El comiensa a paser con mucho cuidado

El vansa y casi llega pero el trónco se parte el dos y diego cae

Shira: diego. Ella se lansa y agarra a diego con una de sus patas y de sostiene con la otra

Diego: siiii buck es tan seguro que yo creo que hasta manny pasaria por ahi

Buck: lo siento me aquivoque

Diego: mejor eyudanos quieres

Buck: espera tengo una idea. El ve a un dinosaurio el toma su cola. Agarra esto. Le dice a shira

Shira: y esto que es

Buck: tranquila soló van a volar. El toma una espina y pulla al dino este levanta la cola y diego y shira salen volando

Buck: oralex amigo

Diego y shira vuelan unos cuantos metros y luego aterrisan en un claro pero diego queda sobre shira

Diego: ahyyyy recuerdame matar a buck cuando salgamos de aqui. Dice el aun no se abia percatado de que habia quedado ensima de shira

Shira: por que depronto siento mas calido mi pecho. Ella tampoco se avi percatado

Luego ambos abren los ojos y se ven ellos estan muy pero muy cerca

Diego: jeje esto nos pasa muy seguido no crees

Shira: shhhh. Ella aprobecha el momento y besa a diego profundamente tanto que el solo cierra los ojos

Diego: por que hiciste eso ?

Shira: no queria desperdiciar el momento

Diego: si pero yo creo que este no es un buen lugar

Shira: pues hay que buscar uno eh

Buck: par de tortolos si quieren los dejo a solas

Diego: no vamonos sigamos

Buck: a bueno sigamos

Ellos sigen caminando pero diego y shira ivan el busca de otra cosa y asi pasan barias horas y llega la puesta del sol

Diego: que tal ese claro de ahi

Shira: mmmm no tal ves sea el nido de un dinosaurio

Diego: ok y que tal eso cueva... Se ve basia

Shira: si solo tenemos que desacernos de buck

Diego: eso dejamelo a mi. El se va con buck

Buck: que pasa compadre

Diego: sabes podemos detenernos un momento

Buck: ok descansemos en esa cueve ya nos falta casi solo un día

Luego todos entran a la cueva

Shira: y como piensas desacerte de el ?

Diego: no es fácil pero tengo una idea observa.

El ve que buck esta comiendo unas moras el toma una del arbusto sofnifero y las intercambia

Luego de eso el pobre cae inconciente

Diego: lo ves al fin a solas he

Shira: si por fin solo tu y yo

Diego: es raro que para poder tener un rato agradable a solas tubimos que perdernos sobrevivir a una avalancha y caer aca de nuevo

Shira: si pero como dices por fin a solas

Diego: ok y ahora que hacemos

Shira: no se tu dime... Podemos hacer lo que queramos no

Diego: mmmm si

Shira: nadie podra molestarnos verdad

Diego: no nadie quien nos moleste

Shira: con eso me basta

Luego ella se abalansa sobre diego y lo besa por tercera ves el el día pero esta ves fue el beso con mas amor que se abian dado

Bueno eso fue todo por hoy aun que tal ves suba otro cap mas tarde o de noche. Ya saben espero que les haya gustado y hasta el sig cap


	9. Chapter 9: peligros mortales

Hola a todos, bueno hoy les traigo un capítulo más de esta historia. Y quiero disculparme por no haber actualizado hayer pero fanfi tubo un problema, en fin ya saben espero que les guste, y les agradesco por sus reviews

Con diego y shira

Luego de su pequeño momento a solas ambos tigre se quedaron dormidos hasta la mañana siguiente. Era otro día y el sol alumbraba cada ves más y más

Diego: aammmaa, hola gatita. Dice mientras se despierta

Shira: hola, buenos días amorcito. Ella estira sus patas delanteras

Diego: dormiste bien gatita. Dice antes de drale un beso en la frente

Shira: mejor que nunca... Creo que ya es hora de continuar, enserio ahora si ya empece a extrañar casa

Buck: buenos días enamorados espero que tengan energía por que el día de hoy tenemos mucho camino por delante

Diego: cuanto crees que nos falta buck ?

Buck: mmmm si mis números no fallan creo que estaremos arriba en un día quizá depende

Shira: de que depende buck. Dice viendolo fijamente

Buck: de por donde jalamos... Tenemos el camino largo y peligroso o el camino corto y mas peligorso aún

Diego: y cual es la diferencia... Ambos son peligrosos yo digo que jalemos por el corto

Shira: si yo pienso lo mismo

Buck: bueno ustedes mandan entonces siganme. El sale de la cueva

Luego diego y shira salen tras el aunque no muy seguros pero no tienen de otra mas que seguir a buck

Ellos camina por unas cuantas horas y siguen asi por un buen rato

Diego: buck cuanto falta ?

Buck: no lo se tal ves una dos horas mas

Shira: ya caminamos 6 horas... Un descancito no nos caeria mal

Buck: bueno busquemos en donde descansar. Dice viendo un lugar para parar un rato

Ellos caminan un rato mas hasta que llegan a una laguna y ahi descansan un rato beben aguan e intentan de buscar comida

Shira: no recuerdo cual fue la ultima ves que camine por 6 horas seguidas

Diego: yo tampoco... Pero si recuerdo lo de anoche y tu ?

Shira: jajajaj por supuesto que si. Dice viendo a diego a los ojos

Diego: ven aca gatita. El se acerca a ella y le abraza luego le da un beso

Buck: ok ya descansamos mucho tenemos que avansar. Dice acercandoce a shira

Shira: que ya pero si tan solo hemos descansado una media hora y hemos caminado 6

Diego: si buck un rato mas ehhh

Buck: es que no podemos quedarnos aqui es territoria de cazeria para los dinos y a esta hora les suele dar hambre

Diego: si vamonos no quiero ser devorado

Shira: opino lo mismo ser devorado no esta entre los planes de mi vida

Diego: y estar con migo si es parte de tus planes

Shira: y mas que solo ser tu novi tego mas planes entre tu y yo

Diego: jeje asi yo tambien tengo planes contigo

Buck: ok cmpadrrrrres, vamonos

Diego: vamos ya quiero volver a casa

Shira: si yo igual quiero volver a casa

Todos comiensan a caminar siguiendo a buck a lo que supuestamente seria su salida osea por el volcán

Diego: sabes me pregunto si se preocupan por nosotros arriba

Shira: si deben estar bastante preocupados

Con manny y los demas

Ellos estaban bastante preocupados por sus amigos pero decidieron que volver abajo era muy arriesgado mas sin embargo ellos intentaban de ver por donde podian sacar a sus amigos

Manny: cuantos días llevan perdidos

Elli: cuatro aproximadamente

Manny: mmmmm es demaciado tiempo podrian estar en cualquier lado

Eddie: o peor podrian estar en la otra vidaaaaa. Dice antes de comensar a llorar

Crash: tranquilo hermano lo peor seria que estubieran agonisando de hambre ahahaha. El igual se pone a lorar junto con su hermano

Manny: ya callense los dos dejenme persar en algo

Sid: no creo que ellos esten mal... Diego y shira son muy listos sabran que hacer

Eddie: si pero y si mueren del hambre aaaaaa

Crash: o pudieron aver saceado el habre du un dinisaurio aaaaaa

Manny: no puede ser morita llevatélos de quei

Morita: y a donde los llevo

Elli: no se a que se les pase lo de diego y shira

Morita: si ademas ellos ban a estar bien

Crash: bien fritos aahhhhhahahahah

Eddie: o bien muertos aahhhahaha

Crash: significa lo mismo menso

Eddie: que oye vas a ver

Luego ambos comiensan a pelear y salen de la cueva dandoce muchos golpes

Elli: cras, eddie dejen de pelear

Manny: dejálos no tiene casa discutir con ellos

Con diego y shira

Ellos salieron de la zona de cazeria de los dinos pero llegaron a lo que buck le gustaba decir ( el paso de la muerte )

Diego: ok buck y por que le dices el paso de la muerte ehh

Buck: por dos cosas los que entran a qui no salen nunca y si salen lo hacen muertos

Shira: baya que confiansa oir eso cuando uno esta pasando por un bosque aterrados

Diego: si pero apesar de que es aterrador no he visto ni un peligro. Dice caminando hacia unos arbustos con espinas

Buck: alto maetrso. El detiene a diego

Shira: que pasa ahora. Dice algo nerviosa

Buck: esas espinas un rasguño y cuando el veneno llege a la sangre te provoca una paralicis

Diego: que esta plantita

En eso un dino pequeño se rosa con las espinas y luego cae al suelo paralisado

Buck: lo ves. Dice señalando al dino

Shira: baya hay que tener mas cuidado entonses

Buck: no toparse con una de esas es bueno una horas dormido y nana mas pero las plantas rojas amarillas y azúles...

Diego: que pasa con esas

Shira: si dinos que pasa

Buck: no querran saberlo es muy mala suerte y uno tiene una muy dolorosa muerte. Dice con una voz terrorifica

Diego y shira solo lo ven como quien dice este si que esta traumado

Shira: ok entonses sigamos

Diego: si estoy de acuerdo

Ellos siguen caminando por un rato luego de pasar la tierra de las arenas movedisas y los pantanos infernales mas unos minutos de los acantilados del diablo llegan a una zona segura en donde acampan y hacen una fogata o eso intentan

Diego toma dos troncon e intenta hacer fuego pero no puede

Diego: aaaa no puede ser tan complicado si sid puede cualquiera puede

Shira: no es más fácil con dos rocas

Diego: no se como asi ?

Shira: obsera. Ella toma dos rocas. Mira con estas dos las golpeas una contra la otra sobre la leña para que haga una chispa

Ella golpea ambas rocas y paz fuego imediato

Diego: wow eso fue rápido

Buck: bien echo maestra eres toda una aventurera

Luego ellos platican un rato y comen un poco de carne que encontraron en el camino y más tarde se disponen a dormir

Shira: aaaaa bueno me ire a dormir ya tengo sueño

Diego: si voy con tigo

Buck: buenas noches amigos

Diego: descansa buck

Shira: buenas noches buck

Ellos se van a un rincon y ambos se acuestan en el suelo

Diego: shira puedo preguntarte algo

Shira: si lo que tu quieras bombon

Diego: sobre lo de que vamos a hacer con nuestras vida... Que piensas hacer con la tuya ?

Shira: yo planeo pasar el resto de mi vida con el tigre que mas amo en el mundo... No se sólo estoy segura de que pase lo que pase estare con tigo

Diego: y yo con tigo gatita. El besa a shira y ella lo abraza a el

Shira: descansa amor

Diego: descansa gatita

Ellos se acarician hasta quedarce dormidos profundamente tal como solian hacer siempre

Bueno amigos eso fue todo por hoy espero les haya gustado. Ya saben dejen sus reviews y hasta el sig cap. De nuevo Lamento no haber subido un cap anoche pero estube haciendo muchas cosas y con el problema de fanfic fue el colmo pero los compesare hoy subire un cap de 3 historias sólo digan cuan subo primero. Bueno los espero mañan


	10. Chapter 10: la salida

Hola a todos, bueno hoy les traigo un capítulo más de mi historia. Ya saben espero que les guste y les agradesco por sus reviews

Con diego y shira

A la mañana siguiente el sol alumbra fuertemente ambos mundos. Y diego y shira se despiertan con grandes espectativas de salir y regresar a casa

Buck: buenos días mamiferos listos para volver a casa. Dice despertando a diego y shira

Diego: mmm a casa que volver a si si claro. Dice algo confundido

Shira: hola diego estás bien ?

Diego: si de maravilla... Lista para ir a casa

Shira: si estoy anciosa de volver...

Buck: entonces en marcha que tenemos que escalar un volcán

Luego diego y shira van a una laguna que estaba serca beben algo de augua y enprenden camino a lo que parecia ser su mejor obción de salir de mundo dino

Mientras tanto arriba con manny y los demas

Ellos seguian preocupados por sus amigos y quien no ya habian pasado barios días desde que no los veian

Elli: crees que esten bien. Le dice manny bastante preocupada

Manny: eso espero... Diego y shira son muy listos seguro encontraran por donde salir

Elli: si tienes razón manny

Con diego y shira

Todos ivan caminando por donde buck andava y como ya saben el es un poco bastante loco

Buck: ok nuestra próxima parada... El mundo de arriba

Diego: esas palabras me gustan... Por fin podre ser de nuevo un depredador

Shira: jajaja tienes razón aunque ahora no se... Después de todo ya se lo que se siente ser la presa

Diego: dimelo a mi es la segunda vez que me convierto en preza

Buck: si de echo se podria decir que se convirtieron en el cazador cazado ejejej es gracioso no

Shira: no cuando tu eres la comida

Buck: buen punto... Bueno no pierdan el paso que nuestro próximo destino es lo que yo llamo

Diego: dejanos adivinar seguro es algo que tenga que ver con muerte o algo que nos asuste verdad

Buck: no de echo este tramo del vianje se llama en falso paraiso

Shira: y por que lo llamarian así

Buck: yo no se... Pronto lo sabremos

Luego todos siguen caminando. Pasa unos minutos y llegan al fanso paraiso pero diego y shira se quedan impresionados al ver lo hermoso del lugar... Para ellos no tenia nada de falso ya que habian arroyos flores un lugar hermoso

Shira: wow esto es muy lindo. Dice viendo a su alrededor

Diego: si que lo esres. Dice viendo a shira de pies a cabeza ( autor o mejor decho de patas a cabeza )

Shira: no entiendo por que le llamas el falso paraiso... De todo este mundo es el lugar mas tranqilo en el que hemos estado

Buck: o si claro pero no quieres quedarté aqui mucho tiempo

Diego: a no por que ?. Dice viendo a buck

Buck: por que un paso en falso y mueres comprendes mendes

Shira: no seas extremista... Este lugar es hermoso no crees. Dice viendo a buck y luego a diego

Buck: ay por que los turistas nunca entienden ?. Dice poniendo una mano en su rostros

Diego: ya pues ya entendimos mejor vamonós

Shira: si vamos sigamos

Diego y shira siguen caminando y buck va detras de ellos. Por fin salen de ese lugar y al salir ven un enorme volcán

Shira: eserio esta mueta está cosa

Buck: si no hay motivos para asustarse

Diego: yo tengo uno que estamos a punto de subir un enorme volcán y no me gustaria muris

Buck: tranquilos esta cosa no ha sacado ni pizca de humo desde hace unos 20 millónes de años

Shira: así y como lo sabes ? Dice viendo a buck un poco asustada

Buck: pues trixi me lo dijo. Dice con una cara de loco

Diego: alto, alto, alto, te refieres a trixi la calavera de dinosaurio

Buck: siiii por que la pregunta

Shira: baya es nuestro final. Dice con una voz de desconsuelo

Buck: ok escuchen quieren volver a casa ?

Diego: pues yo si . Dice viendo a buck

Shira: si claro que querémos volver a casa

Buck: quieren volver a ser los depredadores. Dice con una voz más fuerte

Diego y shira: siiii. Dicen al mismo tiempo

Buck: quieren ver de nuevo a resto de la manada. Dice aún más fuerte

Diego y shira: siiiiii. Dicen de nuevo al mismo tiempo

Buck: quieren regresar a casa ?. Dice todavia más fuerte que antes

Diego y shira: siiiiiiiii

Buck: quieren tener crias ?. Dice en tono de broma

Diego y shira: siiiiiiiiiii es decir que. Dicen al dearse cuenta de la pregunta de buck

Buck: jajajaj sólo era un chiste... Pero bien que dijierón si y más fuerte que las veces anteriores ehh

Diego y shira sólo ven a buck con una mirada desafiante a los ojos

Buck: no sea así sólo era broma

Diego: y de mal gusto. Dice algo enfadado

Shira: de muy mal gusto. Dice algo enfadada

Buck: ya tranquilos... Ok ya eserio si quieren hacer todo lo que dije jajaja incluso lo que dije después... Tenemos que sunir esta roca inactiva

Diego: corrección supuestamente inactivo

Buck: esta bien como digan pero les aseguro que es totalmente seguro

Shira: aja si así como en tronco en el que por poco muere diego. Dice viendo a buck con una mirada de cual es tu comcepto de seguridad

Buck: si iguan a esa... Miren sólo solo unos cuanto metros luego entramos a la cueva que nos lleva a la salida

Diego: bueno si no nos queda de otra... Hay que hacerlo

Shira: si tenemos que lograrlo

Buck: esa es la actitud vamos andando antes de que esto explote

Shira: pero dijiste que

Buck: se muy bien que fue lo que dije ahora vamos. Dice comensando a subir

Luego diego y shira tambien comiensan a subir com la esperanza de llegar pronto a casa

Buck: ok busquén algun tipo de tunen o cueva por el cual podamos subir

Diego: asi como esos dos. Dice señalando dos cuevas

Shira: que bien ahora que... Por donde jalamos

Buck: mmmmmm algo es seguro de que llegan arriba llegan arriba pero uno sale de un lado y el otro del otro

Diego: pues yo digo que el de la derecha se ve bien

Shira: parese prometedor

Buck: entonces por la derecha

Luego buck entra a la cueva y diego y shira van detras de el. Llegan a un punto dende estaba muy oscuro y daba escalofrios

Buck: este lugar es tenebroooososooo. Dice viendo a diego y shira

Shira: no hace falta que no lo repitas

Diego: esperen miren eso es laz del día. Dice al ver un destello de luz al final de la cueva

Shira: si creo que si

Luego ambos tigres corren por toda la cueba hasta llegar a la salida. Justo cuano salen ambos sienten la leve brisa en su rostro

Shira: ya comensaba a extrañar esto. Dice viendo a diego

Diego: por fin afuera... Pero esto no lo reconosco. Dice al notar que salieron del lado equivocado

Buck el sale de ultimo y suspira aire ya que llevaba mucho tiempo de no salir a la superficie

Diego: y que dices esta vez buck... Vendras con nosotros

Shira: si buck ven con nosotros

Buck: es que no se... Hace tiempo que no convivo con alguien vivo

Shira: es bueno estar rodeado de personas reales

Diego: personas que te aman. Dice viendo a shira

Shira: que te protegen sin importar que suceda. Dice devolviendole la mirada

Diego: entonces que dices... No rechases de nuevo la invitación... Ademas los chicos se pondran contentos de verte

Buck: saben que... Me convencieron ire con ustedes

Diego: bien estonces vamos

Shira: espera este es el lado equivocado de la isla no

Diego: tienes razón que mala pata

Shira: viendo el lado pocitivo estamos bien y estamos afuera y más cerca de los demas

Diego: si tienes toda la razón amor. Dice antes de darle un beso

Shira: ok ahora busquemos el camino a casa

Bueno amigos eso fue todo por hoy espero que les haya gustado. Ya saben dejen sus reviews y los espero en el próximo capítulo cuidense


	11. Chapter 11: camino a casa

Hola de nuevo, bueno hoy les traigo un capítulo más de mi historia espero que les guste y les agradesco por sus reviews

( cierto en un comentario me dijieron que si diego y shira querian tener cachorros que los tubieran y si si tendran cachorros pero no es esta historia si no en la secuela de esta que la estare subiendo pronto ) sin más que decir comensemos con el cap de hoy

Luego de lo susedido en el cap anterior diego, shira y buck comensaron a buscar el camino a casa. Caminaron pero no reconocian nada

Diego: baya por fin que logramos salir y estamos del lado equivocado que mala pata

Shira: si pero viendo lo pocitivo almenos ya no nos quieren pa comernos

Diego: si eso es algo que me gusta de ti

Shira: que nos coman ?

Diego: so... Noooo que pase lo que pase siempre le ves el lado pocitivo a todo

Shira: jeje gracias diego

Diego: cuanto falta ehh ?

Buck: yo que vo ha saber... Apenas hace media hora que estoy en la superficie

Diego: si lo olvide lo siento

Shita: pues yo diego que hay que esperar a mañana

Diego: y por que a mañana

Shira: pues la cueva quede viendo justo hacia donde sale el sol... Una vez veamos el sol salir sabremos que camino tomar

Diego: baya si que eres inteligente gatita

Shira: naaa sólo se me ocurrio de la nada

Diego: entonces hay que buscar en donde pasar la noche

Shira: deacurdo vamos

Luego todos buscan un lugar para pasar la noche y no pasa mucho tiempo para que lo encuentren

Diego: que tal aqui es buen lugar

Shira: si estoy deacuerdo

Buck: si pero estámos expuestos a los depredadores podrian comernos. Dice muy alterado

Diego: buck... Shira y yo somos los unicos depredadores a kilometros a la redonda

Buck: y a la cuadrada ?

Shira: no te preocupés buck... Nosotros no té vamos a comer

Buck: ok si ustedes lo dicen

Luego de eso diego y shira hacen una fogata luego cae la noche una de la más frias que habian pasado desde que estaban juntos

Shira: ufufufufuf que frio no recuerdo que haya estado haci cuando caimos.

Diego: no no estaba asi de frio

Buck: si veran haya abajo la emparatura es más calida que aca afuera

Shira: si se nota bastante... Aaahhhh ok ya me voy a dormir

Diego: ok voy con tigo

Buck: descancen amigos

Diego: igual tu buck

Shira: buenas noches buck... Descansa

Luego de eso ambos se le antan y se acuestan una muy al lado del otro. Luego de un rato

Shira: diego estas despierto... Diego

Diego: mmmm que pasa shira

Shira: nada solo que tengo frio

Diego: ven aca. El abraza a shira para dalrle un poco de calor

Diego: asi estás mejor shira

Shira: si esta mejor

Luego ambos quedan dormidos. A la mañana siguiente el sol comienza a salir y ambos tigre despiertan para ver por donde ir

Diego: shira, shira, despierta mira en camino de vuelta a cas

Shira: mmmm de dejáme dormir un ratito más porfis

Buck: hola compadres listos para seguir. Dice acercandoce

Diego: yo si pero shira sigue dormida

Shira: mmmmmaaaa que yo que diego ? Dice despertando

Diego: a nada gatita que ya salio el sol

Shira: y bien viste por donde ?

Diego: si es por hayá. Dice señalando un camino

Shira: entonces vamonós ya... Quiero regresar a casa

Diego: y mi bechito de los buenos días ?

Shira: cierto casi lo olvido. Ella le da un beso a diego

Luego todos comiensan a caminar por el camino que diego habia dicho pasaron por lugares que no reconocian pero luego de un rato comensaron a reconocer ciertos lugares

Diego: ok si esa es la laguna... La cueva debe de estar por ahí. Dice señalando un camino

Shira: si eso me dice solo una cosa diego

Diego: y que es gatita ?

Shira: que ya estamos serca

Diego: que serca nos falta como un par de horas

Shira: mmmmm pues tendremos que apresurar el paso

Diego: que ?

Shira: bueno sigueme si quieres. Ella comiensa a corre por todo el cendero

Buck: que esperas tigre ve por ella

Diego: ya voy sube amigo. Dice antes de que buck saba en su lomo

Buck: sabes amigo de macho a macho

Diego: que pasa ahora ?

Buck: te gusto la idea de las crias verdara

Diego: si claro que... Oye vas a seguir con eso

Buck: solo un si o no es fácil

Diego: dale con eso ya callaté quieres amigo

Luego el tambien comiensa a correr corren por unos largos minutos hasta que llega a donde esta shira

Shira: baya deigo hoy si te tardaste

Diego: fue culpa de buck

Buck: ahora echenle la culpa al pobrecito buck

Shira: te gustara ver esto diego

Diego: que cosa

Shira: velo tu mismo

El se asoma por unos arbustos y por fin ven aquello que tanto anelaban la cueva en donde vivian estaba mas cerca de lo que pensaban

Diego: si casa por fin. Dice antes de besar a shira

Shira: si vamos ya que esperamos

Luego ellos comiensan a caminar hacia la cueva

Continuara

Bueno eso fue todo por hoy lamento si subi algo tarde este cap pero aqui esta. Ya saben dejen sus reviews y los espero en el sig cap cuidense


	12. Chapter 12: hogar dulce hogar

Hola de nuevo, bueno este es mi último capítulo de esta historia pero lo bueno es que tambien hay secuela. Bueno que mejor manera de terminar mis vacaciones que terminando mi fic. Bueno espero que les guste

Final chapter: hogar dulce hogar

Con diego y shira

Ellos al ver que estaban más cerca que nunca de casa ambos comiensan a correr hacia la cueva

En la cueva

Mientras tanto manny y los demas luego de desaparecidos diego y shira ellos sin nada que poder hacer solo les quedaba asumir lo peor

Crash: te dije que moririan. Dice llorando

Eddie: no yo te lo dije primero

Crash: pero yo dije que moririan de hambre

Eddie: y yo dije que estaban fritos

Manny: y yo dije calmense de una vez... Por favor ya estan grandes

Eddie: correción todavia no tanto

Elli: dejálos ellos solo estan tristes

En eso diego y shira entran a la cueva

Diego: hey amigos por que tan triztes ? Dice al ver a crash y eddie llorando

Sid: por que tu y shira murieron

Shira: no creo yo aun estoy viva

Sid: y todo fue por... Alto diego shira ustedes son fantasmas

Crash y eddie: fantasmas... Aaaaa alejense de nosotros no nos lleven pofavor seremos buenos

Diego: mmm no somos fantasmas

Manny: diego shira estan de vuelta amigos creimos que habian muerto

Shira: no estamos más vivos que nunca

Elli: y dime shira que opinas de alla abajo

Shira: al principio crei que estaba soñando pero luego vi que era real

Diego: a y trajimos a un amigo de vuelta entra viejo

Buck: manos en alto. Dice sosteniendo una rama

Crash y eddie: maestro regreso sssiiiiiii

Sid: es buck esta vivo

Buck: no ya estoy muerto... Pero revivi luego

Manny: vienvenidos de nuevo amigos los extrañamos

Ellie: y no saben cuanto

Sid: dieguin dieguin mi buen amigo extrañe verte

Diego: y yo a ti sid

Luego de eso todos se reunen en la cueva diego y shira cuentan lo que vivieron en el mundo de los dinosaurios y pasan asi barias horas hasta que cae la noche y diego y shra salen de la cueva

Ellos van a un lugar serca de la playa era un lugar muy hermoso que ellos visitaban frecuentemente. Estaban juntos acostados en el suelo viendo las olas del mar

Diego: hay por fin casa hogar dulce hogar... Ahora ya se por que la gente lo dice tan frecuente eh

Shira: si tiene razón... Pero fue divertido no crees

Diego: si lo fue, fue muy divertido... Y un poco peligroso

Shira: yo diria bastante peligroso... Pero en realidad me gusto

Diego: si jeje auque esa no era mi intención al invitarte a salir

Shira: lo se pero aún así creo que fue la mejor segunda cita del mundo

Diego: bueno podria decirce que si

Shira: claro que si fue arriesgado, fue emocionante, divertido y romantico

Diego: eso todos los días. Luego el besa a shira en la frente

Shira: si eso todos los días. Dice viendo a diego a los ojos

Diego: sabes algo de no ser por sid no hubieras caido ahi abajo y no nos hubieramos devertido tanto

Shira: si creo que en fin se lo devemos a sid

Diego: eehhh algun día le devolvere el favor... Quizá dentro de un año o un siglo puede que se auna decada

Shira: ok ya entendimos... En fin diego creo que esta fue la mejor cita que he tinedo

Diego: y tu eres la más hermosa gatita que yo he conocido en el mundo. Dice viendo a shira a los ojos

Shira: lo mismo opino yo de ti mi hermoso tigre

Diego ve a shira directo a sus hermosos ojos de color azúl zafiro y ella lo ve a el luego ambos comiensan a acarisiarce hasta que en una de esas se dan el besa más apacionado del mundo

Diego: te amo tanto gatita. Que por nada en este mundo me alejo yo de ti

Shira: eres tan tierno diego... Mejor dejemonos de palabras

Luego ella besa por segunda vez consecutiva a diego ellos pasan asi por un rato besandose y acarisiandose( autor: conste yo no se si ellos hicieron otra cosa mmm bueno si se pero ustedes se lo pueden imaginar )

Luego unas horas más tarde diego y shira regresan a la cueva ya todos estaban dormidos, ellos se acuestan sobre un monticulo de nieve en el que solian dormir

Diego: shira tu eres la prueba de que los angeles si existen

Shira: a si y por que ? Dice viendolo

Diego: por que no se que ser más que un angel puede ser ta hermoso como tu. Dice viendola de una forma muy tierna

Luego shira pasa su pata por detras del cuello de diego y lo besa. Luego diego abraza a shira muy fuertemente y hasi pasan dormidos toda la noche

The end

Bueno eso fue todo por hoy. Quiero dar las gracias a aquellos que se molestaron en leer mi historia y se molestaron en dejar reviews les doy mis más sinceros agradecimientos y les deseo lo mejor. Como ya habia dicho ya comienso a estudiar pero siempre estare ahi para actualizar y subir más fic. De nuevo les agradesco y cuidense aqui les dejo unas cosas que podrian pasar en la secuela

Muy pronto

En una isla en donde havitaban muchos animales habian dos tigres que se amaban con todo el corazón y toda el alma

Con diego

El y manny estaban caminando y charlando en un lado de la isla

Manny: cuentamé diego como van las cosas con shira

Diego: de maravilla no puedo pedir nada más en el mundo

Manny: pues pudieras pedirle matrimonio

Diego: si deveria pero no lo se

Manny: y por que no lo sabes ?

Diego: nunca hemos hablado de casarnos y se me dice que no

Manny: amigo estás loco... Como te va a decir que no si duerme con tigo, caza con tigo, come con tigo... Es más no se si ha echo otras cosas con tigo

Diego: ok manny no tienes que usar indirectas. Dice con cara de y esta que incinua

Manny: no mal pienses no me referia a eso...

Con shira

Ella estaba con elli serca de la cueva

Ellie: buenos días shira que hay

Shira: estoy bien

Elli: enserio... Y ya le dijiste a diego

Shira: no no le he dicho y no ha preguntado

Elli: y como puede no preguntar ?

Shira: yo creo que no se acuerda de eso... Pero bueno pronto lo sabra

Elli: si ya quiero ver la cara que ponga cuando se entere que tendran...

Con diego

Diego: jajajajaja cachorros... Si que tienes un buen humor manny ella y yo nisiquiera hemos... Aaaa ya me acorde, pero no te creo

Manny: no me creas a mi dicelo a ella

Diego: que estas hablando en serio

Manny: si amigo se supone que no tenia que dicirte pero bueno. Dice alejandoce

Diego: eres un bromista manny

Manny: hablo en cerio

Diego: deveras...

La manada crese próximamente


End file.
